Generally, reference voltages having a precise and stable predetermined value are required to bias transistor circuits such as transistor-transistor logic (TTL) interface circuits. Voltage reference circuits are therefore used to source or sink an amount of output current needed to maintain a specific reference voltage at an output terminal. Typically, voltage references for TTL input circuits have two stages. The first stage is usually a differential amplifier stage and the second stage is usually a common source transistor gain stage having its output connected to an input of the differential amplifier to form a feedback loop. However, the second stage adds a frequency pole to the circuit which is in addition to the frequency pole of the differential amplifier. As a result, a frequency compensating capacitor is required to provide stability.